


Total Bombshell

by DMBDMB



Series: Bombshell and Mae [1]
Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMBDMB/pseuds/DMBDMB
Summary: Somewhat of a "What if" fic. Specifically, what if Bea and Mae went to another party and ran into the blue haired bear, and this time Mae didn't ruin everything long enough for Bombshell to take the lead.





	

"What song is this?"  
"Uhhh... not sure, from some indie band I think?"  
"It's ok I guess."  
Bea looked over at Mae. "Yeah not really my thing. And I kinda wanna stop dancing too."  
"I could dance more."  
"You do that, I'm gonna go grab a drink."  
"Aren't you driving?"  
"Ehh." And off Bea went.  
"If we die I'm haunting you Bea."  
A voice behind Mae startled her, "Mm? Why are you dying?"  
Mae turned to see a familiar face. "Whoah hey, I know you!" It was Bombshell, Mae threw her arms up. "I totally had to skip out on the party last time, sorry! Something uh. Something came up."  
Bombshell feigned a hurt expression, "Why, yes, you left me all alone Ms. Brrrrrowski." And at that she cracked a half grin, "That was quite rude of you, you know?"  
"Yeah so sorry, really. I didn't wanna leave I promise... Um, you wanna, like, dance a bit?"  
"Mmm I'd love to, Mae."  
___

"So what are you majoring in?" Bea asked.  
The frat boy took a quick drink before he replied, "Web design, it's uh coding stuff, uh and editing. Yeah more or less that."  
"That's cool, you're like, computer savvy then?"  
He shrugged, "I guess." His lip raised as he pondered for a second. "I mean, I'm not a pro hacker or whatever but I can use one and all. I don't rea-"  
Bea's attention was momentarily caught as she saw a familiar looking feline climbing some stairs behind an unfamiliar looking girl.  
"-nd I can use photoshop pretty well. My dad knows some guys who work at FoxSoft, I should have a job lined up once I graduate."  
"Huh...? Oh, wow really! That's sooo cool."  
___

"So what did you want to show me up here?" The door closed behind Mae. It was a pretty unremarkable room. There was a couch, a small table with a lamp on it. A decent sized TV sat against he wall, but there didn't seem to be some big neat thing to see. So then why...?  
"Well Ms. Borowski," Bombshell wrapped an arm around Mae's waist as she stepped up beside her, "I just wanted you to see this couch. It's a lovely couch isn't it?"  
"Um I guess?" Mae shifted nervously. Was this really happening? "D-do you wanna *gulp* s-sit on it?"  
"Oh my no."  
"Huh?"  
"I have a much better idea of what to do on it."  
Mae was spun around before being gently pushed onto the couch. Bombshell climbed atop and dug her hand into the waist of Mae's jeans. "I still think you owe me an apology for stepping out on me last time."  
"Oh, crap" Mae whispered under her breath. Yeah, this was definitely happening. She looked around the room nervously. Yep, still unremarkable.  
"Mmm? Something wrong?" Bombshell pouted. "Don't tell me you're not into girls?"  
Red eyes darted back, "Oh no no no! I am, like, totally. I uh... oh Goooooood." She covered her face with her hands, desperately trying to hide her embarrassment. Which of course only highlighted it. "I've never um.. never...*groan.*"  
Bombshell's eyes lit up. "Oh honey, you're new at this?" She pried one of Mae's hands off, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." Mae let her other trembling hand down. Bombshell smirked, "If you'd like me to of course."  
Mae could only shake her head up and down, too nervous even to speak.

The bear nibbled on her ear, her hands busy as one caressed Mae's waist while the other rubbed down her thigh. The cat could only gasp at the pleasant sensations. Bombshell's hands went under her shirt and began to lift it. Mae's trembling digits took hold of the invading fingers. "W-wait..."  
Bombshell cocked her head to the side and pouted her lips. "What's wrong, Mae? Am I going too fast for you?"  
"It's just uh. I um, well kinda? I've never actually um.... kissed anyone yet. I mean not a real kiss and um, and, and you're already trying to take my clothes off an-"  
A finger on her lips silenced her, "Shh, now, you're just working yourself up. My, my, aren't I the lucky lady though?"  
"Ummmm?"  
"Well," Bombshell ran her fingers through Mae's hair, " I get to be your first kiss too." With that she pulled Mae's lips towards hers.  
It was so sudden, all of this was so sudden. Mae's eyes were wide as their lips met. It was...nice. Soft. Her eyes shut and she leaned closer. Her head was pounding with thoughts, "Watch the teeth, no, don't even think about that, just let Bombshell take the lead. Yeah, this is nice. Oh my God my first real kiss with this total hottie. Oh man."  
The bear kissed her with long, slow, heavy kisses that set Mae's hairs on end. Her hand trailed down the feline's cheek and she rested a thumb on Mae's chin. With one last kiss she pushed away and licked her lips.  
"Mmm, so how was it? Oh don't tell me, I can see you enjoyed it."  
"Y-yeah that was really.. hot. C-can we do it some more?"  
Bombshell smiled , "But of course."

___

"You maybe wanna go somewhere more private?"  
Bea looked down at her empty cup. Her second cup, she really shouldn't have had this much.  
"Uh.. hello?"  
She snapped back up, "Oh, yeah. Sure." Wait what did she just agree to?  
The senior took her hand and led her through the crowd and up a set of stairs. Oh, this is what she agreed to. Well, she wasn't entirely unhappy with the implications. They reached a door, but sounds inside stopped both in their tracks.  
"Oh looks like someone already grabbed that room. I bet the one next door is empty though."  
Bea was feeling the alcohol more than a little bit, but was coherent enough to recognize one of the moans coming out that door. She blushed hard.

___

"Ahhh wow. *gasp* Don't, mmm, don't stop!"  
Mae had never really realized just how sensitive her nipples were, and Bombshell was giving them quite a lot of attention. Her tongue swirled as she sucked lightly on one breast, her hand at work gently teasing the other. Mae's toes curled as she let out another moan. Her fingers dug into the back of her admirer's back.  
Bombshell continued for a bit before sitting up and pulling her own top off. Two pierced breasts flopped out.  
"Mae was breathing heavy, "Whoah, hardcore."  
"Oh these?" the bear pulled on a barbell. "Just a little thing I had done last year, you like?"  
"They're pretty hot, " Mae admitted.  
"Well what are you waiting for, my permission?"  
Mae took her not so subtle cue and gingerly reached up. Well, she already knew what boobs felt like, but being able to grope a pair besides her own was quite the exhilarating experience. She felt a hint of jealously as she considered the pair above her. Bombshell had curves all over, they must have been at least D cups, beneath her Mae felt almost inadequate. Tenderly she placed two digits around one of the nipples and gave a light tug.  
"Oh dear no. You can be a bit more rough than that," and at that, tweaked one of Mae's nipples. Mae gasped, it hurt a little bit but... "See? Go ahead, be a little more aggressive."  
Watching Bombshell's reaction, she applied a little more pressure, pulled a little harder.  
"Mm I can take it, Mae."  
This time she did it hard, and the gasp from the blue haired girl made her heart skip a beat.  
"That's better." She bent down and kissed Mae again. "You're a fast learner Ms. Brrrowski."  
Mae giggled a little, "Well you're a pretty good teacher."  
"Why thank you, are you ready to learn a new lesson?"  
Mae nodded. She was quickly burdened with a mouthful of tit. Still emboldened from before she sucked hard, letting the teat drag across her barbed tongue.  
"*gasp* Ah, oh my, what a lovely tongue you have!"  
Mae's eyes poked up to see Bombshell biting her lip. She started to methodically drag her tongue across the pink, pierced nipple and dug in with enthusiasm. She was rewarded with a sensual moan from the bear atop her, who started to run her hands down Mae's back.  
"I love your tattoo." Mae said in between laps.  
"Oh I do as well," the bear looked down at her dagger tattoo. "You don't have any tattoos hiding from me, now?"  
Mae stopped. "Well no, I thought about it, but I just never uh... wow this is really happening huh?"  
Bombshell leaned down and traced Mae's damaged ear with her finger. "It sure is cutie." She whispered seductively , "Are you ready for what comes next?"  
"Oh crap. Um. Yeah I... yeah no I can't stop now. Ugghhh I'm so nervous thoughhhhh," her eyes shot down to the side. She heard Bombshell chuckle and felt her pants loosen. Her lips pursed.  
"Red panties, just like your eyes. Cuuuute."  
"Oh gosh please."  
"I'm serious." She ran her hand up Mae's inner thigh. "I hate to disappoint you in case you were wondering, but I'm not wearing any underwear myself."  
Kisses ran across Mae's leg. Up and down the bear went, one thumb hooked under Mae's panties, as she teased the squirming cat. She edged closer and closer to the wet spot and gave a tender lick, barely enough to be felt but more than enough to drive Mae wild with need. She looked down at Bombshell looking so suave and in control beneath her. The kissing and teasing stopped for a moment, and Mae almost cried out in protest except that she realized Bombshell was disrobing. As her pants fell to the floor the bear reached out and slowly pulled off Mae's own underwear. Mae's heart beat like jackhammer, here she was, fully exposed, with this sultry goddess climbing on her. 

Bombshell wasn't lying about going commando either. Mae legs were pressed backwards as Bombshell pressed into her. The cat let out a gasp as their sexes connected; her wetness betraying the nervous look on her face. Even still, she couldn't quite look Bombshell in the eye. In contrast, the bear looked down confidently on her. "Just relax, sit back and enjoy alright?"  
"OkkaAAY!" Mae's voice jumped as Bombshell began grinding down on her. Their wetness mixed as their lower lips slid against each other.  
"Oh fffuuuuuu..." her head tilted back, the sensation was so unique and wonderful. She managed to look up at the girl above her who had her eyes closed as she made a silent "O." The riding continued, and as Bombshell peaked down again Mae felt the need to ask, "Did I just um, lose my virginity?"  
Bombshell continued grinding, "Well, I'm not sure." She placed her hand on Mae's face and winked. "I know how to make it a sure thing though."  
"Oh-uh-oh... o-okay."  
It was less of a question and more of a statement. Mae didn't protest. Bombshell slid forward one last time, savoring it, then flipped around and hovered her crotch over Mae's face. "I'm looking forward to that tongue again, Ms. Borowski."  
Mae gulped, then gasped as she felt a finger slide into her. Not wanting to disappoint she quickly recovered and gave a timid lick. The taste was sweet almost. It certainly wasn't bad, and as she felt another finger sliding in the scent filling her nostrils drove her wild. This time she lapped more aggressively, burying her face into Bombshell's mound.  
"Oh you DO learn fast. Yes right there Ms. Borowski, ohhh I love saying that name." She started to grind against Mae's snout. Her tongue swirled on Mae's clit as she pumped her fingers in and out. Mae worked her tongue into Bombshell's inviting slit, probing its depth as her thumb toyed with the girl's button. All the while Bombshell continued to work her fingers, methodically coaxing out more and more moans from the feline. Mae's muzzle was coated in juices; her brow furrowed and she began to tense up, almost at her limit. The cat wrapped her legs around Bombshell's head as she climaxed, yet she never stopped working her mouth. Bombshell grinned at the muffled moans behind her as she tasted her fingers. When the cat let her legs back down she continued right where she left off, her fingers plunging even deeper now.  
Mae came up for air at that, "Ooh! W-wait I'm still sensitiiooOO!"  
Bombshell, instead of letting up, added a third finger and started to suck hard on Mae's clit.  
Mae could hardly think straight. All she knew was that this way was better than masturbating to porn. She clung desperately to the girl atop her, her breathing ragged, hot lusty moans were the only sound she could manage and her toes were stuck perpetually curled. Bombshell attacked the pussy's pussy mercilessly, eliciting even more of those wonderful moans and gasps.  
After a few minutes Mae couldn't hold out any longer. She came again so hard Bombshell's fingers were forced out. Her legs shuddered and her stomach convulsed while her tail shot straight out. Much more than a moan, an orgasm fueled scream broke past her lips.

___

While not quite loud enough to be heard by the party below, the couple next door momentarily paused their own debauchery as they heard it. It only interrupted them for a moment before the girl grabbed the neck of the frat boy mounting her. "Ugh, who said you could stop? Harder!"

____

Bombshell surveyed her handiwork proudly. Mae lay limp atop the couch, one hand hanging off the side, the other holding a flushed cheek. Her chest heaved laboriously. She tried to say something but a weak gasp was all she managed. Bombshell curled up beside her.  
"Wow. I did not expect that big of a reaction!" She kissed Mae on the cheek.  
Mae grinned sheepishly. Holy hell, what a night. What a girl. "Hah...hah...I've never... cum that hard... hah...before..." her eyes closed as she continued to catch her breath.  
Bombshell rolled on top of her. "Mmmm I am pretty great, aren't I?" She pulled one of Mae's legs against her. "And I do hope you're not down for the count," she paused as she gave little bites up Mae's neck, "I still haven't gotten to cum yet myself."  
Bombshell shuffled atop her, Mae opened her eyes only to see the bear squatting over her face, Bombshell's still wet pussy inches from her snout.  
"Open up, Ms. Borowski."  
Mae obeyed the command, tongue stretched out, and no sooner had she done that than the bear began to grind on Mae's face. She leaned against the side of the couch with one arm while her free hand played with her own breasts. Her tongue jutted outside her mouth slightly as she rode the cat's muzzle. Mae pressed forward as well, her nose rubbing against Bombshell's button.  
"Ahhh yes dear! Just like that!" Bombshell reached down to grab a fist full of Mae's hair while Mae reached down to rub herself. Their eyes locked as they continued, Bombshell ever looking suave and confident; Mae no longer showing any signs of nervousness or inhibition. Bombshell broke the stare to throw her head back in ecstasy, her bucking became more frantic as she neared orgasm. Mae's very wet snout was completely drenched as the bear came hard on her face, a long, "Oooooooooo!" accompanying it.  
Panting, Bombshell fell forward on her knees. Mae sat up behind her and reached for the bear's shoulder.  
Bombshell turned and embraced Mae's cum covered mouth in a kiss.  
____

"Bea! Bea! There you are!"  
The alligator walked towards the waving feline by the drink table, her boytoy in tow. "Hey Mae," she smiled, "having fun?"  
"Like you wouldn't believe. I've got so much to tell you later!"  
Bombshell lounged beside Mae, "Why wait? Oh, but I'm getting ahead of myself. You must be the friend she's been telling me all about." Bombshell winked, "Thank you ever so much for bringing Ms. Borowski to this party."  
"Yeah Bea, really, this is the best night I've had in like, forever and ever."  
"It's not a bad kinda deal I guess, " Bea admitted, and glanced towards the still somewhat frazzled guy beside her. His shirt was on backwards she realized.  
Bombshell, noticing this as well, laughed, "Oh I can see that."  
The couple laughed as well, Mae didn't know what they were laughing at but she joined in too anyways. She was too happy not to.


End file.
